El después de nuestros sueños cumplidos
by lovenozoeli
Summary: Oneshot: Las chicas deciden celebrar Luego del Final Love Live, planean una gran fiesta, pero Kussun se muestra cada vez más obvia y toma ventaja yéndose con Nanjou a su departamento mientras las otras llegan, ¿qué pasará?. Jolks! Ps: I DO NOT own Love Live! ;)
Minutos después de que el segundo día del Final Love Live llegara a su fin.

Felicidades chicas! Ha sido el fin de una gran era! - Las felicitaba el staff.

Gracias a todos por su ayuda y amplia dedicación, estamos realmente agradecidas... - Dijo Emitsun hacia sus amigas y equipo.

Muchísimas e infinitas gracias! - Dijeron las 8 restantes dando una gran reverencia.

Deberíamos ir a celebrar? - Sugirió Rippi.

Por supuesto! No quiero pensar en que ya todo terminó... - Exclamó Soramaru.

Entonces vamos... - Dijo Nanjou.

Por cierto, cómo está tu rodilla, Nan-chan? - Preguntaba Kussun.

Oh! Eso... bueno, duele un poco, pero no es algo que n-

No, no, no... debes descansar lo más que puedas a partir de ahora... toma unos analgésicos contra el dolor... no quiero que empeores... - La miraba preocupada.

Kussun...

Entonces, deberíamos hacer la junta en tu departamento? - Mencionó Shika-chan mirando a Nanjou.

Eh? En el mío?

Gran idea! Así no tendrá que forzar más su rodilla... - Dijo Mimorin.

Por el momento, les parece si cada una va a sus respectivas casas, nos bañamos, cambiamos de ropa, compramos algo para el camino y nos encontramos a las 8 pm donde Nanjou? - Dijo Pile.

Perfecto, entonces nos vemos... - Exclamaron las demás.

Kussun, deberías ir donde tus padres... estoy segura que desean verte... - Dijo Nanjou.

No lo creo... ellos están de viaje... están en otra ciudad de hecho, hehe... así que he estado sola durante la semana...

En ese caso, ve a tu casa y haz lo que dijo Pai-chan...

Sí... pero... la verdad es que...

Mmm? Qué sucede?

Quiero ir contigo... quiero estar contigo...

K-Kussun? Qué sucede? Estás bien?

Sí... solo que... quiero estar a solas contigo unos minutos... puedo acompañarte a casa, hasta que las demás lleguen?

Eso es en 3 horas... estás segura? Qué hay de tu ropa?

Bueno, como no he tenido tiempo últimamente, tengo ropa de cambio en mi maleta, solo necesitaría me prestases tu ducha... si no es mucha molestia...

 _"Está sonrojada... tengo... un extraño presentimiento acerca de esto... " - Pensaba Nanjou._

 _"Creo que estoy siendo muy obvia... pero no puedo soportar el despedirme tan pronto de ella... quiero estar con ella..." - Pensó Kussun._

Está bien, vamos juntas...

Gracias, Nan-chan...

Salen del estudio luego de haberse cambiado a ropas más casuales. Se van en silencio por todo el camino. Afortunadamente, Kussun tenía su licencia y su auto, todo lo contrario a Nanjou, que hasta el día de hoy no consigue sacarla. Kussun sabía perfectamente dónde su amiga vivía, sin embargo nunca ha entrado, la ha conducido hasta ahí un par de veces cuando han salido con las demás, pero de poner un pie dentro, nada. Bajan nerviosamente del auto estacionado sin saber por qué. Nanjou abre torpemente la puerta de su departamento, pues sentía la intensa mirada de Kussun en su espalda. Cuando la menor se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, se sonrojó salvajemente, y terminó disculpándose. Finalmente logró abrirla, encendió las luces, y dejaron sus bolsos a un costado. Kussun miraba curiosa los alrededores, haciendo que la mayor sintiera nerviosismo y ansiedad, pues no sabía si a Kussun le gustaría la decoración, y se preguntaba a cada momento si estaba muy desordenado o no. Al ver una sonrisa en su rostro, el corazón de Yoshino se tranquilizó, logrando disfrutar de esa tierna compañía.

 _"Un momento, por qué me preocupa tanto de si le gusta o no mi departamento? Si la que vive aquí soy yo!" - Pensaba Nanjou._

 _"Wooow! La decoración y ambiente son muy buenas.. Nan-chan tiene buen gusto en este tipo de cosas..." - Pensaba Kussun._

K-Kussun, siéntate... te prepararé un te... quieres algo para acompañarlo?

Mmm... tu compañía me basta y sobra... - "Tonta! No seas tan obvia!" - Se gritaba mentalmente a sí misma.

E-Eh? E-Está bien... te acompañaré en seguida... - "Por qué me tiemblan las piernas? Será por el cansancio?"

Ah! Nan-chan... déjame ayudarte... - Sale corriendo tras ella.

No es necesario, Kussun... eres mi invitada...

No! Fui yo quien se invitó sola antes de que las demás llegasen... así que déjame ayudar...

E-Está bien, encárgate de las galletas... - Dijo para luego señalar un estante.

Oh~! Se ven deliciosas!

También hay algo de helado en el refrigerador...

Gracias, pero aún no se qué comeremos luego, así que prefiero que no... hehe...

Buen punto, esa es mi Kussun... - Sonríe.

 _"Esa sonrisa... me encanta..." - Pensó Kussun._

Ah! Qué hay del baño? Quieres tomarlo ahora? - Preguntó Nanjou.

Mmm... qué tal si lo tomamos juntas? - Se sonrojó y abrió exageradamente los ojos al darse cuenta de la propuesta.

E-Eh... n-no estoy segura... p-pero... acepto, así será más rápido...

 _"Eh?! Acepto?!" - Pensó Kussun._

 _"Por qué rayos dije que sí... que acaso quiero verla desnuda?! - **[Sí, realmente lo quieres...]** \- Cállate!" - Peleaba consigo misma. _

Como era de esperarse, entran al mismo tiempo cubiertas con una toalla. Se sonrojan salvajemente al notar la vergüenza de la otra. La bañera era bastante amplia, incluso para dos personas, aún quedaba bastante espacio, por lo que no tuvieron que estar muy cerca, claro, esto decepcionó a Kussun de alguna forma. La menor no podía dejar de ver la tersa y blanca piel de su senpai. El ver cómo las gotas de agua viajaban desde su cuello hasta su clavícula, y a veces entre sus pechos, provocó que su respiración se acelerara. Por otra parte, Nanjou estaba a punto de explotar debido a la gran vergüenza que sentía en ese momento. No solo porque la están viendo casi desnuda, sino por quién estaba desnuda a su lado. La sangre comenzó a subírsele a la cabeza, mareandose un poco. Decidió bañarse rápido y así salir de la tina, pero cometió un gran error, había olvidado que Kussun la estaba mirando, por lo que cuando se levantó, la menor logró ver completamente su trasero, causando que Nanjou se resbalara intentando taparse.

Nan-chan! - Afortunadamente, Nanjou cayó sentada, pero sentía que había caído sobre algo suave y duro a la vez. - Estás bien? Menos mal que te atrapé...

K-Kussun?! - La mayor estaba siendo abrazada y aprisionada por los brazos de Kussun, y más encima, estaba sentada sobre sus piernas. Su vergüenza aumentó aún más, pero por alguna razón, no sentía la urgencia de levantarse de inmediato, y se quedó hipnotizada por los bellos ojos que la miraban tan fijamente.

Nan...chan... yo... - Kussun acercó poco a poco su rostro al de Nanjou, para cuando cerró los ojos, la mayor entendió la intención de su kouhai, por lo que terminó cediendo al momento.

Kussun... - Sus labios se conocieron por primera vez. Tantos años juntas, momentos tristes, dolorosos, alegres, divertidos, tontos, e inolvidables. Era una mezcla inmensa de emociones, que al fin después de 6 años juntas, lograban compartir y sentir. Luego de unos segundos de compartir un tierno y gentil beso, se miraron fijamente a los ojos, era como si no necesitaran hablar en lo absoluto, sus emociones y más profundos deseos eran comunicados a través de esas intensas miradas. Sus manos conocieron la de la otra, pero de una forma que nunca habían sentido antes, acercaron sus cuerpos aún más, transformándolo en un gran y apasionado abrazo.

Deberíamos salir del baño... si seguimos aquí, terminaremos mareadas...

Tienes razón, salgamos...

Una vez saliendo del baño, no tomaron mucha atención en el cuerpo desnudo de la otra. Se secaron sus cuerpos y los cubrieron con unas batas blancas. Ofrecieron secarse el cabello mutuamente, dando una sensación de cercanía mucho más especial a la que tenían hace un tiempo. Finalmente, se vistieron con ropas casuales y cómodas, y se sentaron una al lado de la otra abrazadas en el sillón.

Ne, Kussun... puedo preguntarte algo?

Dime... Nan-chan...

Tu... s-sientes algo por mí?

Sí... escucha... Nan-chan...

Escucho...

Se enfrentan los rostros.

Te he amado desde hace un tiempo... quedé encantada y admirada de todo el esfuerzo que hacías, cómo actuabas, para mí, eres una reina en medio de plebeyas... siempre te has destacado en tu propia forma... pero, un día mi corazón comenzó a latir salvajemente... no sabía por qué, pero sentía tristeza, angustia, no quería volver a verte haciendo eso... y eso fue cuando... en el Live del año pasado, Dream Sensation... actuaste con Mimorin Storm in lover... el corazón se me rompió en ese momento... más encima después venía yo... recuerdas?

Sí... recuerdo que no me miraste a la cara por un buen rato... así que era eso, eh?

Sí.. fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de mis sentimientos... después del Live, llegué a mi casa y lloré, lloré toda la noche, no sabía cómo sacar ese dolor de mi pecho.. ni sabía por qué me ponía tan mal el verte siendo cercana a Mimorin... me sentía tonta... no podía tolerarlo...así que... esa fue la razón de que...

No me hablaras en tres meses?... ahh... ahora comprendo...

Sí... luego cuando descubriste lo de tu rodilla, me sentí mal de no haber ido a verte de inmediato... me sentía mal... perdóname por no haber ido a verte...

Kussun...

Mis sentimientos crecían cada día más, pero el hecho de no poder verte sin sentir ganas de llorar, me hacían daño... no podía soportarlo más... luego, cuando teníamos que juntarnos por el tema de la película, me sentí feliz de volver a verte, claro, tu rostro no era el alegre de siempre... estabas sufriendo por el tratamiento de tu rodilla... lo entendía... pero ahora, no puedo resistirme más... llevo más de un año enamorada de ti... y lo que hiciste ese día del Live para mi cumpleaños... me hizo caer aún más por ti... eres realmente injusta... Nan-chan...

La injusta aquí eres tu... Kussun... he estado viéndote desde hace años también, pero lo que yo siento por ti, nació mucho antes... cuando comenzamos a hacer la Radio Garden juntas, vi tu esfuerzo y perseverancia cada día, cómo luchabas por mejorar, quería verte tener éxito, quería verte crecer... y cuando me di cuenta, quería ser parte de ese éxito junto a ti, quería compartir mis logros, vida, esperanzas, miedos y tristezas contigo más que nadie... te amo, Kussun... y estoy orgullosa, de todo lo que has logrado... todo lo que has avanzado... todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora es fruto de tus grandes esfuerzos... por favor, permíteme ser testigo de todo lo que haces... quiero que seas parte de mi vida, así como yo quiero ser parte de la tuya, no como simples amigas, sino como algo más allá... qué dices...

N-Nan-chan... eso quiere decir que... tu...

Serías mi novia? Kussun?

Nan-chan! - Salta y abraza a la mayor. - Sí... por supuesto que sí... - Lágrimas comienzan a caer de sus ojos.

Kussun... te amo... más que a nada ni nadie en este mundo... - Nanjou se une al llanto.

Te amo, Nan-chan... - Kussun platan un apasionado beso en los labios de su novia, invadiendo con su lengua, el interior de la boca de Nanjou.

Toc toc

Nan-chan? Ya llegamos! - Dijo Pile golpeando la puerta.

Ah! L-Llegaron... - Dijo avergonzada Nanjou.

No en el mejor momento... pero... haremos esto después, sí?

Por supuesto, no te dejaré ir hasta mañana... Kussun... es más, por qué no te quedas la semana entera?

Me encantaría... amor... - La besa rápidamente. - Iré a abrir la puerta...

Gracias...

Qué les tomó tanto abrir?! - Discutió Soramaru.

Lo sentimos, estábamos conversando... - Dijo Kussun.

Conversando, eh? Por qué tus labios están tan húmedos? - Preguntó pícaramente Pile.

E-Eh? - Se los toca. - N-No es cierto!

Oh~! Pero estabas preocupada de que así fuera, eh? Eso significa que... estaban haciendo algo más que _"conversar"_...

 _"Maldita Soramaru!" - Pensaba Kussun._

Bien, dejémonos de molestar y empecemos la fiesta! - Gritó Emitsun entrando junto a Ucchi.

Sï~! - Respondieron las demás.

Las chicas llegaron con diferentes cosas, pero la mayoría era alcohol.

Uuugh... creo que ya se en qué terminará esto... - Dijeron Kussun y Nanjou.

...

...

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado :D Me inspiró escribir esto luego de ver completo el final Love Live u.u**


End file.
